Tables Turned
by InLoveWithDraco13
Summary: Draco wants everyone to know who she belongs to. Hermione absolutely refuses the idea. But will that Slytherin charm used on her best friend cause her to change her mind? R&R! I don't own HP!


Draco flew around the Quidditch pitch in a complete frenzy

**Hey loves!**

**Thanks for the reviews its always great to get feedback I really really appreciate it! **

**You guys are the best! Hope you enjoy this one, it's a little spin off on Persuasion at **

**its best, except it is Draco trying to convince Hermione to tell everyone about their **

**relationship! Enjoy and let me know what you think!!**

**xox**

**M.**

Draco flew around the Quidditch pitch in a complete frenzy, his girlfriend was driving

him absolutely insane. He had a huge game tomorrow against Gryffindor and all he could

think about was her. They had been together for six months now, and he was thoroughly

annoyed with the fact that she couldn't come to his games and cheer for him. He couldn't

just sling his arm around her shoulders and walk through the castle like that. And what

bothered Draco Malfoy the most, was that he could do nothing about stupid Weasel

putting his hands all over his girl. His girl. Exactly. And all he got from her was "no my

friends won't understand" or "no let's wait till graduation" or "people will tear us apart"

well he was so sick of waiting, he thought to himself. Making a quick dive for the snitch

he noticed a group of people out of the corner of his eye. He moved closer to the group,

they seemed to be having a sort of fight, he realized that it was his girlfriend in the

middle, and quickly forgot about the snitch making a direct beeline for her.

"RON! I don't know what you want me to do. I CANNOT possibly go to the graduation

ball with you, I told you I already have a date!"

"Jesus Hermione, I can't believe you would turn me down like this. After everything we

have been through." The trio had gone for an afternoon walk around the grounds to get

some fresh air. But all thoughts of peace and quiet vanished when Ron had to open his

huge mouth. Now Harry was standing in between the two trying to mediate the fight.

Hermione looked to him for support.

"Ohhh no," He looked at her. "I am not getting involved in his. This is between you two."

"Why am I not good enough for you? What is it Hermione, just tell me. Who is he?" Ron

continued his ranting and was beginning to get a bit forceful.

"Ron, for the billionth time, he asked me first and he is a decent guy I'm not telling you,

because I don't need you stalking him for the next month before the ball."

"You know what Hermione? You know what?!" He yelled taking a step closer to her. He

poked her in the chest. "You think you're too good for EVERYONE-" She looked down

at his finger poking her and went to slap it away when someone else did it for her. Draco

came stalking up the pathway and shoved Ron back from Hermione.

"I know you're only a mere peasant Weasel, but one would expect you to have some sort

of manners, assaulting a woman? Really, grow up." He clucked his tongue at Ron,

making his ears turn an unflattering red.

"Sod off Ferret. Why the fuck are you coming to Hermione's defense?"

"Because-" He started to say inching closer to her side. But Hermione knew where he

was going with it and cut him off before he could expose them.

"He's just doing it because he can take advantage of the fact that he is Head boy and

WILL get you in trouble if you do that again!" She nodded at Draco, as in thanks and

stalked off across the field. Draco watched her, his gaze sharp, drinking in her beautiful

body and her glorious hair spilling over her shoulders. Ron turned around suddenly

attempting to push Draco. He quickly stepped out of the way then shoved Ron back into

Harry, who would have fallen over if Harry hadn't caught him.

"Don't talk to Hermione again!" Ron stuttered. Draco raised an eyebrow at him, smirked

and walked back toward the Quidditch pitch, yes something definitely needed to be done

about this situation and he had the perfect plan.

Draco lie on his back, trying to calm his racing heart beat. His naked body was damp

with sweat due to the silky body draped across of him. He couldn't see her face at the

moment. Her forehead was resting against chest and her body was rising and falling in

sync with his. Suddenly she raised her graze to meet his, and Draco's breath caught in his

throat, she was simply amazing.

"What?" She asked shyly. He smiled at her, pulling her slight frame up across his

muscular one so that her lips were positioned directly in front of his.

"You're beautiful, that's what." She snuggled closer kissing him every where and

giggling when he flipped her over onto her back.

"If you don't stop that, I'm going to make love to you again and again."

"Mmmm, I won't mind." She wrapped her legs around his lean waist and pulled him

back down to her. "Why are you smirking at me?" She asked after a couple minutes of

passionate kissing.

"Oh, I was just thinking about what your Weasel said to me today "Don't talk to

Hermione!"" He mimicked. "If he could only see what I do to you. Screw talking." He

leaned down nuzzling her neck, as she blushed a pretty pink. "Drake, please don't call

him that, he means well."

"Well, I was about to break his jaw when he was poking at you today, what the hell was

that all about anyway?" He rolled to his side taking her with him so that they were face to

face.

"Ugh," She sighed. "He was upset that I was wouldn't go the Graduation

Ball with him and that I though that he wasn't good enough for me-"

"He isn't."

"Anyways," she continued as if she didn't hear him; she was used to his side comments.

"I had to explain to him that I was going with someone else, and he got pissed that I

wouldn't tell him who."

"Baby, wouldn't it just be easier if you told you friends what's going on? It would solve a

lot of problems. No more sneaking around and lying, we would be free to do whatever,

whenever." He raised his eyebrows "where ever." She slapped his hands away playfully.

"Drake, I promise as soon as Graduation hits we can. I just want the rest of the year to go

smoothly, with NEWTS coming up and all I don't have time to fight with them about our

relationship."

"But why fight? It's your life if they are your friends they will understand."

"No they just wont, not yet."

"If not yet, then when-" Hermione abruptly rolled over to the other side of the bed.

"I don't want to talk about this anymore." He threw his hands up in defeat and got out of

the bed. Throwing on a pair of baggy sweatpants that hung on his hips, he headed out into

their common room; there was no winning with her this way. Plan A would begin at

breakfast.

Hermione sensed that he had walked into the great hall, and looked up almost

immediately. It was a beautiful Saturday morning, the sun was shinning and the air was

warm. It would have been a perfect day; if she hadn't been fighting with Draco. But alas,

she was, and there was no way she was backing down; she was confident with her

decision and he would just have to deal with it. She watched him as he strolled over to his

table with a wide smile on his face. He looked gorgeous; his hair wasn't gelled back, and

he was wearing a tight black tee-shirt with a baggy pair of jeans. His toned stomach and

arms were evident through the material and the way he was carrying himself with such

confidence would make any girl swoon. Her eyes narrowed slightly as he sat down and

didn't even bother to look over at her. He jumped right into a conversation with Blaise;

Hermione watched his every move as she absent mindedly picked at her food. She

waited a couple more minutes and as he continued to ignore her she became more

violent; stabbing at her scrambled eggs as if they had personally insulted her.

"Whoa there 'Mione. What did those eggs do to you?" Hermione looked up and saw

Ginny standing there trying to decide whether it was safe or not to sit down. Hermione

motioned her to sit by sliding over. Ginny quickly took a seat brushing her long

copper hair over her shoulder.

"So what's up? Let me guess, my brother?"

"No." Hermione snapped, staring intently at her boyfriend as he leaned into Pansy and

whispered something into her ear. Pansy pulled back giggling wildly. What the hell was

he playing at? Several seconds later she saw Daphne slide down the bench and inch

towards Draco. She tapped him on the shoulder, batting her eyelashes all the while. He

turned around and blessed her with one of his dazzling smiles, throwing his arm over her

shoulder and pulling her up against his side. Ginny had been asking Hermione what was

wrong, when she suddenly stopped, realizing Hermione was paying absolutely no

attention her. She followed her gaze across the hall to the "Sex God of Slytherin" who

was currently being nice? _No that can't be._ Ginny thought. He was actually laughing and

using his charm on most of the girls at the table who had suddenly congregated around

him. _Was he actually playing with Millicent's hair? Gross_. Ginny looked back over to

Hermione, her face was twisted with rage.

"'Mione, are you ok-" Ginny started to ask, when Hermione slammed her hand down

onto the table and abruptly stood up heading for the exit. Just as she was exiting Harry

and Ron were coming in to eat breakfast. Ron made the mistake of grabbing Hermione's

arm as she walked by to try and talked to her. He wasn't expecting her to turn around, rip

her arm away and scream right in his face, "FUCK YOU RON!" She then abruptly

pushed him backwards causing him to land on his ass in front of the entire hall. With one

more glare in Draco's direction, who was staring at her with disbelief, she stormed out of

the room. There was complete silence except for the fading click of Hermione's high

heels. The hall burst into chatter, trying to figure out what had set Hermione off, and why

the hell Draco was being so nice to the girls he usually avoided like the plague. Yes,

something was definitely going on. Blaise leaned over to Draco, who had suddenly

brushed the girls off and was enjoying his meal with a smirk on his face.

"Nice start dude, nice fucking start." Draco smirked widened in response.

Hermione was livid. Beyond fucking livid. She was ready to kill someone. Well not just

someone, just every girl that dared look or touch her boyfriend.

"Fucking Skanks." She murmured under her breath.

"Ms. Granger! I expect a better vocabulary from you! Especially as head girl!" She had

the decency to blush when Professor McGonagall reprimanded her.

"Sorry Professor." She angrily stomped through the castle, heading out to watch the

Quidditch game.

Hermione never enjoyed Quidditch, and hardly ever paid attention to it. She only made

an effort to clap when everyone else did. But today, today was different. She could care a

less who won the stupid bloody game; she couldn't even pretend to be enjoying herself.

She was hoping maybe, just maybe some one would loose control of their broom and

crash into the Slytherin side of the pitch, fatally wounding Pansy and her gang of sluts.

They had huge flashing green signs with Draco written all over them as well as others

that said things like: "Draco meet me in the broom closet!" or "I'll show you how to ride

that broom!" and other disgusting innuendos that made her blood boil.

She stood there the entire game listening to the cheers and watching the admiring stares

shot at Draco. He even flew by the group of girls throwing his shirt off for them to catch.

They all let out ear piecing shrieks. Hermione rolled her eyes in revulsion, she was

getting ready to leave and never speak to him again. But she felt a little voice in the back

of her head. _Can you blame him?_ She sighed and pushed the thought away.

The game ended with Slytherin triumphing over Gryffindor, and Hermione headed down

to the field to comfort Ginny and Harry. Draco was there of course, with his shirt off,

muscles glazed with sweat, smiling at the congratulations he was receiving from a couple

girls. Hermione looked closer, it was Ginny and Lavender! Hermione watched with shock

at the interaction as Ginny laid her hand on Draco's chest, and was even more surprised

when Draco placed his over hers making he blush and lower her head. Hermione had no

idea what it was, or what happened but this was NOT ok. Screw waiting, she had this

horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach that if she didn't do something now she was

going to commit murder. Her feet moved over the grass, she spend up her pace as she

watched Ginny move up onto her tips toes to tell Draco something. Hermione broke into

a run as Draco leaned down towards Ginny. He didn't even see it coming. When he felt a

body hit him he wasn't expecting to be knocked clear off his feet. But there he was, lying

on his back with Hermione straddling him, kissing him like there was no tomorrow. He

wrapped his hands in her hair and deepened the kiss, she didn't protest at all. The pitch

broke out into wild yelling as everyone pushed forward to try and get a look at what was

going on. Draco broke the kiss for a couple seconds to pull himself up off the ground

bringing Hermione with him. She jumped up into his arms in front of everyone and

continued to kiss him. Somewhere in the distance she heard Pansy let out a shrill scream.

She smiled against Draco's lips. He pulled back looking at her.

"Draco Malfoy, don't EVER do that again." He looked down at her.

"Oh I won't 'Mione. I think you have made it clear who I belong to." She smirked, then

realized exactly what he meant. She looked around at all the people staring slack jawed.

Her whole body tensed. "Baby, its okay. It's all over with, wouldn't you rather have it

this way? Everyone knowing that we belong to each other?"

"I guess so Drake. I love you." She whispered. He arched an eyebrow at her.

"Say it louder."

"Dra-"

"Louder."

"Oh for crying out loud," she rolled her eyes turning around to the crowd waiting for

some type of explanation. "I LOVE HIM AND HE LOVES ME SO EVERYONE CAN

JUST BACK OFF!" She yelled. "There happy?"

"Very. I love you too." He pulled her back into his arms and lowered his head to catch

her lips in a searing kiss. She melted right into him sighing. This was so worth it.

Draco opened one eye to see the retreating crowd, clearly still in shock, and Ginny and

Blaise high five each other. He smiled to himself closing his eyes and focusing back on

the beautiful girl kissing him.

_Draco-One Hermione-Zero._


End file.
